


Amnesia

by FanFicLover1998



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicLover1998/pseuds/FanFicLover1998
Summary: I got another idea for a story!!This time it’s Anxiety that will forgot who everyone is, but the twist is he believes he’s a HS student. Logan is the teacher for all subjects, Patton is the principal and his Father. Thomas is his brother that is in College, but still lives at home. Which leaves Roman as a fellow student of his.This leaves the sides in a very difficult position, to where they have to go through changes, and change the Mindscape itself. It now looks like a small town, with a small school, and people living the small town life.Roman continues to drop hints on accident even though the others said not to, for they were warned about what would happen if they intervened. That does not stop him from accidentally dropping a hint that has Virgil suspicions because only he should know that about himself.





	1. Ugh...School

The shrill sound of a bell rings to signify that another period had ended, and now it was time for the last period before lunch. The self proclaimed emo teen of the school was collecting his items from English so that he could get to his locker before any of the other students try to mess with him. He is just picking up his final book and about to rush out of the classroom when there was a hand on his desk. 

“Virgil! I need your help with something!”

Vigil drops his books to glance up at the students who dared to interpret his speedy escape, only to find the head of the drama department Roman Prince Sanders in front of him. Vigil groans as he reaches for his book that fell and finished zipping up his backpack. “Oh and what is that, did someone steal your crown? Does his highness need me to slay a dragon?” Virgil responds with as much sarcasm as he can muster, which is a lot. 

Roman just smiles and follows Virgil out of the room, “As much as I would LOVE to see you fight a dragon for me, I have something even more important that needs your help!” The angsty teen rolled his eyes as he walked to his locker. “And what would that oh so very important thing be? Are you gonna finally dropout of high school and join Broadway?”

Roman lets out a short chuckle at the comment as he throw an arm around Virgil’s shoulder. “As much as I wish and dream of that to be true, I am heartbroken to say that it has not happened yet. Though I have not given up hope to the possibility. What I do need your help with is something small but important.” Virgil rolls his eyes at the boy, before brushing off his arm and continued the walk to his locker, “And what would that be, pray tell?”

Roman smiled as they finally reached their lockers which just so happened to be next to each other. He smiled at the students walking past before focusing back on Virgil with a smile, while he leaned up against his locker. “Are you able to collect my homework for the next two weeks. I have an impromptu meeting in a few days and I am not prepared for it yet?”

Virgil lets out a snort as he unlocks his locker and begins to unload his book bag into his locker. “What am I your servant?” Virgil scans the books in his locker looking for his science textbook for his favorite period of the day that was taught by Mr. Sanders. 

Roman smiled and leaned in closer to Virgil, “Well as the saying goes ‘Anxiety is the handmaiden of Creativity’!” 

“W-what?” Virgil asks as he stops midway from putting his science textbook into his bookbag. Virgil looked up at Roman with a raised eyebrow and tilts his head. Roman knew that Virge was a more than an average anxious mess, which is how he got the nickname Anxiety from the drama king himself.

“What?” Roman asks with a high pitch voice, realizing he slipped up. He glanced around them to see if anyone else had caught on to his slip before letting out a sigh of relief. It didn’t seem like anyone had caught on to it. “That’s a random things to say there Ro, is there something up?” Virge said as he continues to watch the other, who seemed to go on edge right after the comment he made...like it was something he shouldn’t have said. 

“N-no of course not, w-why would you think that…” Roman said with a nervous chuckle before he straightened up his shoulders and looked back at Virgil. “I was just wanting to know if you could collect my Homework for me till I get back, that is all I needed to know.” He answered as he fidgeted with his collar.

Virgil leaves him with a suspicious looks as he finished packing his book, and pens. He shrugs it off as the dramatic mans usual excitement taking over, and closed his locker. He began to walk away with a small smile towards Roman. “Sure, why not.” As he gets a few feet away he glances back over his a shoulder at a confused but relieved Roman who was back to leaning against the locker. He chuckled before shaking his head, “Also Creativity is definitely the handmaiden to Anxiety, it’s so much cooler than Creativity.”

Roman shot up straight at that remark, but Virgil had already continued walking. Roman sighs leaning his back against the lockers as the other students around him begin to head to class as well. Little did Virgil know that his parting comment was something he used to say to the Creative trait whenever the fanciful side would bring up that quote.

Roman had a sad smile on his face as he watch the small image of Virgil walk away, “Oh how I have missed you and your remarks Virgil.” He sighed as he turned around only to be meet with Logan standing with his arms crossed. Roman yelped in surprise before collecting himself, “Well hello there fare teacher! What can I help you with?” 

Logan just continues to give him a blank stare, Roman sighs and hunches his shoulders “I know what your going to say.”

“Then I’ll spare you the lecture this once Roman, but you know what you did was reckless and stupid. You should not mess with what is already broken.” Logan said as he glances past Roman to make sure that Virgil was far enough away before glaring back at the princely man. The other students in the hallway seemed to have disappeared leaving the two men in the hall by themselves.

“...and here I thought you said you’d spare me the lecture.” Roman muttered to himself, before shrinking into himself at the look the comment cost him. Logan pinches his nose and sighs, “Roman…” 

“Look I’m sorry okay! I couldn’t help it, it just slipped out!” The fanciful trait said as he throws his hands out. 

The logical man glared at the other while taking a step forward into the others personal space. “Well it seems like you’ve been having alot of these slip ups recently. We can’t afford any more, remember what the drag-”. Roman pushed the man back causing him interrupting his sentence before poking him in the chest.

“Oh screw what the  dragon witch says! Why can’t we just tell him Logan! He deserves to know!”

Logan stepped back and readjusted his glasses while glaring at Roman.“That's not your call Roman, we came to a mutual decisions on this.”

“You mean that you guys had a meeting without me, and are forcing me to play along. He doesn’t deserve this Logan! Not one bit!”

“And who’s fault would that be Roman?!” Logan yelled at the startled creative trait, as he slammed his hand against the lockers. They both paused at what Logan said finally hit them both. The logical trait let out a sigh as he straightened back up fixing his ties. “I’m sorry Roman but the decision is final, we are not to interfere whatsoever till we have more information. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a class to teach.” Logan gave Roman a tight lip smile before walking in the direction that Virgil had to go start the lesson of the day, leaving Roman glaring at the spot he left behind. The princely man seemed to be in a trace before he slammed his hand against the locker. There were no other sounds then a quiet broken wail as he slid down to his knees on the ground and glared at the ground. 

“I’m so sorry I did this to you Virgil… but I need you to come back to us, to me... _ please. _ ”


	2. Class Rivals

Virgil sat in his desk tapping his pencil to the beat of Empire to Ashes by Sleeping With Sirens as he listened to his teacher lecture them about the birth and life cycle of stars and how they affect the universe we live in.

"As you can see here... A star is a luminous globe of gas producing its own heat and light by nuclear reactions (nuclear fusion). They are born from nebulae and consist mostly of hydrogen and helium gas. Surface temperatures range from 2000c to above 30,000с, and the corresponding colours from red to blue-white. The brightest stars have masses 100 times that of the Sun and emit as much light as millions of Suns. They live for less than a million years before exploding as supernovae. The faintest stars are the red dwarfs, less than one-thousandth the brightness of the Sun." His teacher Mr. Logan stated as he points to the drawing on the board of the stages of the stars in their birth. He paused in his tapping enough to write down some notes of the stages before he leans back in his chair and begins the tapping again. He sees one of his fellow students glance over at him with slight annoyance before rolling their eyes and moved their gaze forward again. 

Logan paused in his lecture to look around to make sure his students were paying attention to his lecture when he caught the gaze of his best student. He smiled slightly at Virgil as he saw the fascination that was in his gaze when he stopped his tapping to jot down notes. He watched as he leans back in his chair and begin the quiet yet noticeable tapping. He had to be sure to stifle a chuckle at the glance that another student shot Virge before they turned their attention back to him. He gained a smirk as a question appeared in his head.

"Okay class I have an inquiry for you, If the smallest mass possible for a star is about 8% that of the Sun, What is the mass compared to that of Jupiter?"Almost as if they were in sync Virgil and the student next to him raised their hands before he even finished the question. Logan smiled and tilts his head a the two with a raised eyebrow, "Okay you two, what's the answer?""80 times the mass of the planet Jupiter!", they both say with knowing smirks and gave each other a small glare. Logan smirks and nods his head, giving them both a proud look before going back to his emotionless facade continuing the lesson."Very good! The smallest mass possible for the star has to be about 8% or otherwise nuclear reactions do not take place. Objects with less than critical mass shine only dimly and are termed brown dwarfs or a large planet. Towards the end of its life, a star like the Sun swells up into a red giant, before losing its outer layers as a Planetary Nebula and finally shrinking to become a white dwarf."

Virgil shot a victorious look over at the classmate and quietly teased them, "Oh someone's done their studying." The classmate rolls their eyes and smirks back at him, "Well not all of us can be the teacher's favorite, V." The classmate was none other then his class rival Tristen, they had been the 6th grade when Tristen had transferred over.

(Don't worry there is more I just thought y'all deserved a sneak peek with me going MIA so long. My health took a really bad hit recently so I'm pushing through and will finish this up soon. Hopefully!!)


End file.
